Mostly Harmless Alliance
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | MHA Motto: Don't Panic! |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Factbook |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Team Color || Aqua |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Founded || September 9th, 2006 |- | style="background:lightblue;" | In-Game Stats || Stats |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Government |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Triumvirate | *Denzin *Johnson *Working Class Ruler |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Ministers | * Minister of Destructer Fleets (war): An Agent * Minister of Bablefish (diplomacy): Tegalus * Minister of Bad Poetry (comms): TBA * Minister of Towels (finance): GenZod * Minister of Hitchikers (members): TBA |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Aqua Team Senator || * Johnson of Damaskus |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | International Relations |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Treaty Block || * The Continuum * The Trident |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Major Treaties || * Gramlins MDOAP * NPO MDP * NATO MADP * TAB MDP * TORN MDOAP * TOP MDOAP |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Links || * MHA Forums * CN Wiki Member List * MHA Factbook |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Current Wars: || * FAN-1V War against FAN * GATO-1V War against IAA * Continuum-NoV War against NoV, LUA |} The Mostly Harmless Alliance is a Sanctioned Aqua team alliance founded on September 9th, 2006 by JimmyK, R11ch, and VinnyP. The MHA is run by a democratically elected Triumvirate, along with a group of five Ministries, each run by an appointed Minister. The MHA prides itself on putting peace and diplomacy before war, and works diligently to improve and develop all nations within the Alliance. The founders consist of two former NPO members and one NAAC member, and this is reflected by the MHA's strong bonds with the NPO today. The core principles of the alliance are based on respect and friendship towards fellow hitchhikers; loyalty and dedication to the alliance's allies; and peace and unity for their home sphere of Aqua. These are the guiding factors of the alliance and the MHA exists today as a proudly strong and friendly group of nations - dedicated to the advancement, security, and prosperity of each individual nation and to the alliance as a whole. DON'T PANIC! The MHA uses the philosophies and mindless quotes from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Our namesake and new charter have been based on the writings of Douglas Adams and our general outlook is one of tongue-in-cheek fun, much like the famed radio, book, and television series. We're hoopy froods who sip Pan Galactic Gargle Blasters while attempting to fly by not falling. And above all else - we don't panic. The MHA Way The MHA exists as an Alliance of both mateship, respect, and dignity. We are the ones taking it easy and never panicking. Our membership respect the MHA Way as being one of freedom of speech, respect for each other, having a laugh, and enjoying the cyberverse.The MHA Way is not to serve yourself. Every opinion is sacred, but we shall always respect the needs of the many. Our nations belong to the MHA. They are concurrently both the means in which we help each other and also beckons of prosperity, growth, and strength. You shall never be alone in the MHA, as long as you are ready to be involved.We are an alliance. We are a family. We are the MHA. History See Main Article: History of Harmlessness The Mostly Harmless Alliance has a strong history of building foreign relations, honoring it's treaties, assisting it's allies to victory in war, and being a major player in their home sphere of Aqua. Since their inception as an alliance in September, 2006, the MHA has entered and won four major conflicts (two of which were Global wars) along side their allies, signed six Mutual Defense based treaties, and joined two alliance blocs, The Continuum, and The Trident. Since January 2007, MHA has been a proud member of the Aqua team, as well as the first Aqua alliance ever to achieve sanction status in January, 2008. From November, 2007, the MHA completely updated and improved their Government operations through a three-month change-over called The Harmless Revolution. MHA remains today as one of the top sanctioned alliances, as well as the strongest and largest alliance in Aqua. Current Alliance Agreements Treaty Bloc - The Continuum - The Trident MADP - North Atlantic Treaty Organization MDOAP - The Grämlins - The Order of Righteous Nations - The Order of the Paradox - The Aquatic Brotherhood MDP - New Pacific Order ODP - The Revolution - Aqua Interalliance Cooperation & Economic Treaty Protectorate - South Arctic Empire - Armed Coalition of Valor PIAT - Invicta - Mutually Assured Defense - The Order of Light - Ragnarok - The Legion Whole Sort of General Mishmash Documents The MHA has three inter-joined Charters, known wholly as the Whole Sort of General Mishmash Documents. The documents cover the three major areas of the MHA's constitution: The Cyberverse Guide to the Mostly Harmless Alliance Covering the basic structure of the alliance, The Guide details the alliance's principles, member's rights (from The Hitchhiker's Code), and the government's organization and operations (from The Harmless Revolution). Seen as an introduction to the alliance, the Guide gives the essential details of the MHA's systems and policies, stemming from it's companion documents. The Guide is also different to the other two documents, as it is presented in a more Hitchhiker's style, featuring introductory Adams-style articles for each segment. The articles describe just how big the universe is, what it means to be a hitchhiker, the rather harshness of rules in the future, the irony of a world without politicians, and how this Guide is the best Guide by default. Some of these segments were taken from previous copies of the MHA Charter in order to carry the heritage of these previous documents into the future. The Hitchhiker's Code Written by the members of the MHA, the Hitchhiker's Code is a code of conduct for all members, detailing their rights, responsibilities, freedoms, and rules. This document is unique as it was compiled by various contributions from the MHA membership, not being written for them like a typical charter. This means the document truly belongs to the hitchhikers of the alliance. The Code was opened for contributions on February 22nd, 2008, and for the next few months, members of the alliance added their own segments to the treaty, which were composed together into the final document we have today. The Code is summarized in the The Guide, which gives a dot-point explanation of each of the Code's main articles, in order to give an overview of the alliance's main principles and beliefs. The Harmless Revolution Describing every single detail of the Government, the Harmless Revolution was the first of the three documents to be compiled, as the MHA changed to a new Government system with a Triumvirate head of state. The Revolution also details the responsibilities and operations of the five Ministries, as well as the intricacies of the MHA's judicial system, the MHA Court. At the fundamental heart of this document is the preservation of democracy in the alliance, and the protection of the people's will, which is central to MHA internal policy and a major factor in the alliance's beliefs. The Harmless Revolution began in November, 2007, when the original idea was proposed by WCR to move to a new Government system, starting with the Triumvirs in December. The Ministries came in January and the Court was completed in late March, with elections in April. Joining To join the MHA, a new hitchhiker (member) needs to: * Place "Mostly Harmless Alliance" as their Alliance Affiliation * Display the MHA Flag (custom 48), on their nation * Join the Aqua trading sphere (exemptions are allowed) * Register on The MHA Forums and be approved by the MHA. category:Aqua team alliances category:Mostly Harmless Alliance category:Alliances